


Tag Team

by supermanrreigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermanrreigns/pseuds/supermanrreigns
Summary: Reader is in a mixed tag-team with her boyfriend, Finn vs her best friend Alexa. Things get interesting when Alexa screams “Beg for it!” and “Say my name!”, which leaves them all a little hot and bothered.





	Tag Team

Tonight was going to be a fun night. I was going to be in a mixed tag-team match with my boyfriend, Finn Balor, against Alexa Bliss and her partner, Braun Strowman. It was even more exciting because it’s the first time I’ve actually have the chance to wrestle with Finn and the WWE is actually recognizing our relationship, which they don’t do very often.

It was only a plus that I got to wrestle my best friend, Alexa, in the process. I’ve known Alexa for a few years now and it was always fun wrestling her. Her character is obviously a heel and I’m a face, so the banter between the two of us was always fun. Especially at the show tonight because it’s a live show. There were no cameras, so we were free to say (just about) anything we wanted to.

“Hey, Y/N, you ready to go down tonight?” Alexa asked as she walked by you, her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk playing on her lips.

“I was just about to as you the same question, “champ”. Are you ready to go down?” I smirked.

Alexa scoffed, rolling her eyes as Braun’s entrance music hit.

“Alexa, you’re up next,” a crew member said. Alexa smirked at me.

“May the better team win,” she said.

“We will!” Finn said, coming up from behind me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Alexa just shook her head as her entrance music hit. 

“Ya nervous fer tha match?” Finn asked.

Normally, I was nervous before matches, especially when it’s on RAW or a PPV. I haven’t been wrestling as long as Finn and Alexa have been, only about 3 and a half years and I was only in NXT for less than a year before I was called up.

“No,” I shook my head. Tonight was different. “I think I’m less nervous because I know you’re standing in my corner,” I smiled at him. Finn looked down at me, smiling.

“I’m always in yer corner, love,” he said, kissing the side of my head. “It’s just that tonight, I’m physically gon’ be tere. Whenever you need a tag, I’ll be there,”

“You mean even after Braun kicks your ass?” I asked, a smirk playing on my lips. Finn gasped.

“Hey now, those are fightin’ words,”

“I’m kidding,” I laughed, poking his chest.

“Braun’s not goin’ta kick my arse, but if he did, I’d fight to get to tat corner fer ya,” Finn said, adjusting the hat on my head. I smiled, just as my music hit. “See ya in a bit,” he grabbed my head, kissing my forehead again before I went out.

The entrance was fun, especially because Finn’s music hit before I went down the ramp, so I got to do his entrance with him, posing and all. It was really exciting because the crowd seemed to be into it.

I jumped off of the top rope, glaring at Alexa, who was standing behind Braun in their corner. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was giving me daggers. That look could cut through someone.

“What are you looking at?!” I called out. 

“Your ugly face!” Alexa spat. My eyes widened.

Most of our dialogue was going to be improvised, so I actually was surprised that she said that, but I knew it was part of the act.

Instead of responding verbally, I lunged for her, clearly ready to go through Braun to get to her. Braun was like a brick wall though and before I could push my way through him, Finn grabbed me by the waist from behind and pulled me back to the corner.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought!” Alexa called from behind her bodyguard.

“Don’t let her get ta ya,” Finn reminded me. 

I nodded my head, rolling my eyes as I went for the ropes, Braun and Finn were starting this one off. Both of our backs were to Braun and Alexa, and suddenly I felt my hat being ripped off of my head.

“What the-” I said, we both looked behind us and there Alexa was, smirking as she skipped around the ring, swinging my hat around. “Give it back!”

“Oh, you want this?” Alexa asked innocently. “Do you want this?” she asked an excited fan in the front, who reached out for it. “What about you?” she aimed it at another fan. “Well, you’re not gonna get it!” Alexa said as she threw it on the ground.

I glared at her, shaking my head as Finn pulled my arm, reminding me of what I was doing. I wanted to scream something along the lines of “You’re an asshole!” but I couldn’t think of anything PG-enough in time.

I watched intensely as Finn and Braun took the ring. Finn started off, attempting to grapple with the monster among men and instead earned a chokeslam right out of the gate.

I winced as Alexa called out, “Yeah, that’s how you do it!”

“Shut up!” I yelled across the ring, Alexa looked at me.

“Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it? Huh?”

“Oh, you just wait!” I called back. Alexa threw her hand up and shook her head, rolling her eyes dramatically. I shook my head and brought my attention back to Finn and Braun. Braun was standing over Finn, looking between Alexa and me, while Finn was sitting on the mat, covering his face with his hand, but I could see the small smirk that was on his lips.

I smiled to myself as the match went on. Braun was in control for most of it, until Finn kicked him off the apron and onto the floor by the entrance ramp. Of course, Braun landed on his feet, but with Braun caught off-guard, Finn was able to do a suicide-dive, knocking Braun to the side and into the steel steps.

“Yes!” I cheered along with the crowd.

I waited as Alexa walked along the apron, positioning herself in front of Finn.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Alexa yelled at him. Finn looked like he was caught off-guard as he just shrugged his shoulders. “Braun, get up!” she said, still keeping an eye on Finn.

I took this as my moment to slip into the ring and do a dropkick to her mid-section. I looked up, expecting Finn to have caught her in his arms like we had planned, but instead, I looked over and it was a completely different scene.

Alexa had fallen forward and Finn was supposed to be ready to catch her, but he wasn’t ready for it and the force of Alexa hitting into him caused him to fall back onto the floor with Alexa on top of him, her legs straddling his torso.

My eyes widened, everyone seemed to have been caught off guard. My boyfriend and best friend were in a highly precarious position with her straddling him, but it didn’t piss me off at all. I couldn’t help the feeling of heat rushing throughout my body, specifically between my legs. I bit my lip after hearing the gasps from the crowd.

I snapped out of it and looked around me at the crowd. Most of them were looking at me and pointing towards Finn and Alexa. I rushed over to the top rope, noticing that Alexa’s eyes were wide as she was looking down at Finn, shaking her head. Finn looked just as surprised and his hands were up.

“Get off of him!” I yelled. Alexa’s eyes widened as she looked over at me. She still wasn’t getting off of him because they were both so surprised. I gulped, quickly pushing back any other distracting thoughts. “Now you’re in trouble!”

I got off the apron and Alexa rose to her feet.

“No, no, no, no!” she said as she started running the opposite direction.

“I didn’t touch her!” I heard Finn say as I took off after her.

Alexa slipped into the ring on the other side and I followed suit. She looked at me and tried to keep running, but I grabbed her by her hair and threw her back onto the mat. I smirked as Finn rolled into the ring while Braun was getting to his feet.

I rushed back to the corner.

“Finn, tag me in!” I said. Finn smiled and reached out to tag me in, right as Braun got back into the ring.

Alexa rose to her feet, holding onto the back of her head. Her eyes widened when she saw Braun go back onto the apron and she turned around, coming face to face with my smirking face. She turned around, probably to try to tag Braun back in, but I lunged at her.

This time I was the one that jumped on top of her and straddled her, grabbing her hair and hitting her head back onto the mat. She grabbed my wrists and screamed for me to stop. The only reason I actually did is because the ref told me to.

I let out a groan and put my hands into the air and rose to my feet. Alexa sat up and looked up at me, clearly pissed off as she rubbed her chin and looked down at her hand in disbelief.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did that hurt?” I asked, showing little sympathy as I kicked her across the chest. “That’s what you get!” I said, kicking her again.

I went for a third kick, but she moved out of the way at the last second and tripped me, causing me to fall neck-first into the rope. I gasped for air as I fell to my knees, gripping my neck.

“Ha!” Alexa beamed. 

She took me by my hair and threw me into the corner. She lunged at me, but I countered, rolling out of the way just in time. I was on my knees, still feeling the effects of the rope on my neck. It’s actually hard to catch your breath after that.

“Y/N!” I heard Finn call as he reached his arm out. I coughed, crawling towards him slowly, really trying to sell this.

I was stopped half-way by Alexa, who grabbed my ankle and tried to go in for the pin. I kicked out at 1, causing Alexa to scream something to the ref. I laid on the mat for a minute, catching my breath before Alexa did the Glitz Flip, nailing me in the torso with her knees. I tried to roll away, but she set me up for another pin. This time I kicked out at 2.

Alexa wrapped her arm around my neck and squeezed hard. After already getting the wind knocked out of me before and being out of breath, this made it even harder to breath. I gasped for air as she continued the hold.

Finn got the crowd clapping in my favor, which gave me enough energy to break free from the hold and run across the ring to make the tag, but Alexa grabbed my ankle, causing me to fall face first into the mat.

She got me into the submission again. Back where I started. I gasped for air as I reached for Finn and he reached for me, we were literally so close.

“C’mon, Y/N, jus’ a little further!” Finn said.

“Look, soooo close!” Alexa taunts, grabbing my wrist and shaking my hand.

“Finn, please!” I said breathlessly, hoping Finn could reach just a little more and I could make the tag.

“That’s it, Y/N! Beg for it!” Alexa yelled. 

I felt the same feeling I did before, the heat washing over my body and rushing towards my core. I shut my eyes, trying to distract myself from it. I needed to get my head back into the match. I just couldn’t shake how fucking hot it was when Alexa yelled stuff like that.

I shook my head, trying to break Alexa’s grip as I reached for Finn again.

“Who’s the best?” Alexa called out, looking at the crowd. I shook my head again. “Say my name!” Alexa screamed.

God, if that didn’t set me over the edge I don’t know what would have.

“Alexa!” it just kind of came out. It caught Alexa off-guard enough for her to loosen her hold. I broke free and got to my feet, kicking her in the mid-section and then the face, causing her to fall back onto the mat. “Screw you!” I said in her face, then turned around to tag Finn in.

The rest of the match went underway, Finn and Braun fought for a few minutes before Alexa decided to tag herself back in again, clearly not having enough of me.

We had a few minutes to shine before I landed my finisher on her and pinned her for the three count. The ref held Finn and I’s hands in the air. Braun looked like he was ready to attack, so Finn and I rolled out of the ring right after that and headed for the ramp.

We turned around, soaking in the cheers from the crowd as he held up a ‘too sweet’ and I gave him a wolf kiss before we made our way through the gorilla.

“Tat was great, love!” Finn beamed once we got to the backstage area and headed down the hallway. He put his arm around my shoulder.

My mind was still caught up in that match. Specifically, when Alexa was straddling Finn, why did I feel so turned on my that? And then when she was taunting me. God, the way she was taunting me. It was like I could barely control my thoughts. I couldn’t stop imagining what it’d be like for her to be saying that to me in bed.

“Y/N?” Finn asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

“What?” I asked.

“Ya okay?”

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. That match was amazing. The crowd loved it!” I said.

“They loved ya,” Finn said, leaning down to place a small peck on my lips.

“I think they loved you more,” I said, thinking it was true. He always got such a big reaction from the fans, I wasn’t sure if I’d ever get that much support.

“Never,” Finn whispered, smiling against my lips. I smiled, closing my eyes as I kissed him back. Then the thoughts of the match came rushing through my head again. I felt a pulsating feeling between my legs. My eyes widened as I pulled away. Finn gave me a confused look.

“I need to take a cold shower,” I said. A cold shower would probably be the best thing for me right now. I didn’t mean to say that out loud, though. “I mean… I’m all hot and sweaty now…”

“I gotcha, love, text me later,”

Finn kissed my forehead before walking away. I let out a sigh and headed for the locker room.

When I got there, I went to my bag and started looking through it for clothes. I heard the door to the locker room shut behind me and I looked over to see Alexa walking towards me. She looked a little flustered and frustrated.

“Aw, you upset because I beat you?” I taunted with a smirk.

Alexa just shook her head, reaching out to grab my face and bring her lips to mine hastily. 

At first, I was really shocked, but then I relaxed into it. Her lips were so soft, but far from gentle. Her teeth tugged at my bottom lip and I moaned, opening my mouth to give her more access.

She jumped up, wrapping her legs around my torso. I grabbed her ass, holding her firmly into place as her tongue grazed mine. Our tongues fought for dominance as her hands were tangled in my hair.

This went on before Alexa pulled away, a smirk playing on her lips. I set her down on her feet and let out a sigh.

“Well… that was…” I said breathlessly. She smiled at me innocently. “How about you come to my hotel room later…”

“So I can make you come all night long?” Alexa asked boldly, taking a step forward and twirling my hair. I gulped, hard.

This has happened in the past… Alexa and I making out. A few times actually. One time, we had a little bit too much to drink and it turned into a little more than kissing, but that was before I started dating Finn and we haven’t talked about it since…

“Shit… Finn…” I said, trailing off.

Finn, I can’t do this without Finn. I could tell I looked panicked. Alexa put her arm on my shoulder as if to calm me down.

“Then we can make him come all night long, yeah?” she asked, almost assuringly. I was so caught up in this, I just nodded my head without really thinking about it.

“I think I can do some convincing… I’ll let you know…” I said.

Alexa nodded and kissed me once more time. But this time, her hand slid between my legs and she moved my shorts to the side and before I got a chance to react, her finger was already slipping inside me. I moaned as she quickly removed it.

“Just a little taste to hold me over…” she licked her finger. “Mmm… now I really can’t wait,” she licked her lips before exiting the room. Leaving me there, all hot and bothered.

_Now I really need a cold shower._

\--  
I didn’t want to pressure Finn about the Alexa thing, so I didn’t tell him what happened, right now wasn’t the time. Instead, I wanted to put the idea out there and let him come around to it. I know how my man works, and he’s more likely to say yes if he thinks he’s the one that came up with the idea.

“So… that match up with Alexa and Braun was pretty good…” I said as I kicked my shoes off after arriving to the hotel room with Finn. Finn was already laying on the bed on his back with a smile and his hands were clasped behind his head. “And Alexa falling on you…”

“Mmm?” Finn asked, raising his brows. His eyes were already shut.

“It got me thinking… do-do you have any feelings towards her at all?” I asked. Finn opened his eyes.

“‘Course not, Y/N, why would ya say somethin’ like tat?”

“I’m just wondering. It’s okay if you do… I just want you to be honest with me,” I said, sitting on the side of the bed.

“Well, I love you, Y/N…” he reached out and grabbed my hand.

“I know, I love you too, but I’m talking more of attraction. Do you feel any attraction towards her? Even a little bit?”

“Well, I’ve worked wit her fer a while and I see her a lot…” he said, not looking at me. “I mean, she’s cute, ‘specially in ‘er ring gear… so I guess a little bit,” he was hesitant.

“I might… also feel the same way about her… except I think a little more… and she maybe, kinda sorta has told me she feels the same way about… well, both of us.” I said. I couldn’t look him in the eye.

He was quite and panic washed over me. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything?

“Tat’s… interestin’.” he said, looking up at the ceiling, he looked like he was thinking about it. I let out a small sigh.

Maybe that was just enough to plant the seed?

A week has passed since then and nothing has happened between Alexa and I. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if anything happened without telling Finn, or without him there.

That being said, he still hasn’t mentioned anything about it and I’ve seen him almost every day, so I figured he just wanted to forget about it.

But that night at RAW, creative approached us and said they liked our mixed tag team match so much at the house show that they wanted us to do it on RAW. So I knew Finn wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it after that. Maybe, just maybe that was going to be enough.

“How’s that convincing going?” Alexa asked, walking up from behind me as I laced up my boots off in the corner on one of the black storage boxes.

I let out a sigh. I haven’t really spoken to her since then, not that I was purposefully avoiding her, it just worked out that way.

Nothing has changed between Alexa and me friendship wise since then, but there was a lot more tension than there was before that match though…

“No need, it’s fine,” she put her hand on my shoulder lightly as she smiled at me. “You know where I stand on the whole thing, I won’t remind you,” she said, her voice getting a little lower in case anyone overheard.

“Thanks for understanding,” I smiled. “Now you ready to get your ass beat again, this time on live TV?” I asked, smirking. It was like a switch went off for her.

“Not if I have anything to do with it. There’s no way you and Finn are going to win, you just got lucky last time.” Alexa said, clutching her title belt. I smiled.

“Well, you better be careful, because after we win, the next thing I’m coming after is that title, so you better hug it a little more. It’ll be the last few moments you have with it,” I said.

Alexa’s eyes widened like she wasn’t expecting that from me. I’ve never been the best at trash-talking. I only do what they write for me, so I understand why it was a bit of a shock.

“Nice, I’m rubbing off on you,” she smiled, nodding her head as she rubbed my shoulder. “No, but seriously. You’re gonna lose,” she whispered in my ear. “See you at the gorilla,” she smiled before turning away.

“You better hold onto that title close!” I called after her, smiling. Alexa held the title over her head as she walked away. I laughed as I felt two arms snake around my waist, causing me to jump and look behind me at the chuckling Irishman. “Oh, Finn. Don’t scare me like that!”

“Ya should have seen tha look on yer face,” Finn said, trying to reenact it.

“You look like a dummy,” I said, putting my palm over his face.

 

“Ya need ta work on yer trash talkin’. I heard what ya said to Alexa, though. Now tat was good,” he said. I smiled, blushing a little. “Ya ready?” he asked, I nodded as we made our way to the gorilla to do this match up one more time.

We didn’t have as much freedom as we did the last time we did this match, but we did similar things. Like this time we actually nailed me kicking Alexa into Finn’s arms thing. Finn’s eyes nearly popped out of his head and Alexa just grabbed onto the back of his neck and smiled at first, saying something to him that I couldn’t quite understand as she ran her finger along his shoulder and down his chest.

She was clearly flirting with him until I got involved and started yelling at both of them and Finn put her down. I was busy yelling at Finn (as creative wanted it) and Alexa blindsided me with a drop-kick to the stomach, causing me to fly back into the barricade. Finn was too busy paying attention to me that he missed Braun coming at him from behind.

At one point Alexa was working on me and putting me into submissions and she did say “You want Finn?!” as I was reaching out for him. I pleaded with her as she let up the slack a little and I was so close to tagging him. “Well you can’t have him!” she said, pulling me back.

After that, I accidentally called her a bitch (and I prayed the camera didn’t pick it up) and she went off on me, which was probably hilarious to see. She had a total blissfit in the middle of the ring. I’d be lying if I said her all angry like that didn’t turn me on… like a lot.

After that, Finn and I lost the match after Alexa did her finisher on me and that was that.

Alexa still continued to trash talk Finn and I, even after they won. It was hilarious and adorable. And hot.

After the match, I went back to the locker room to take a shower and get my stuff together because we were all headed to the hotel after this. Finn and I had a 9am flight back to Orlando for our next couple of days off.

I was going to meet Finn at the car to head back to the hotel, but I left my makeup bag in the locker room, so I ran back in there. I opened the door and saw Alexa sitting on one of the chairs with her head down, looking at her phone.

“Hey Lexi, what are you still doing here?” I asked. Alexa looked up at me and that’s when I noticed her eyes were red and it looked like she had been crying. “What’s wrong?”

“Murphy… he’s being an asshole again,” Alexa choked out.

Murphy was her ex, who she had trouble staying away from. He was an all-around bad guy, but she kept getting back with him. That was the gist I got anyway.

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry,” I said as I gave her a hug.

“I just don’t want anyone to see me like this…” she said, using her sweatshirt to pat under her eyes.

“Wanna come back to my hotel room and we’ll talk about it?” I asked, she nodded.

After that, I sent a quick text to Finn, telling him I was going back to the hotel room with Alexa and that we were leaving now. I think Finn was going to be a little later because he had a meeting with creative, so that left Alexa and I alone in the hotel room for a good hour or so before Finn actually showed up.

By that time, Alexa was done crying and just needed company. She was flipping through a magazine on the bed, while I scrolled through twitter on my phone, reading out all of the hilarious tweets about our match tonight, which we both got a laugh out of.

“Oh, hey,” Finn said as he appeared from the hallway.

“Finn! I didn’t even hear the door open,” I said, getting a little scared. Finn chuckled and shook his head.

“I can go now…” Alexa said, sitting up as she closed the magazine.

“You don’t have…” I started before Finn cut me off.

“No!” Finn said abruptly before I even finished my sentence. Alexa and I both looked over at him in shock at how quick he said it. “Well, Y/N told me you were upset…”

“She’s just having guy trouble,” I explained. Finn nodded.

“Can I help?” Finn asked, putting his bags down. Alexa shrugged.

“Not really, he’s just a dick,” Alexa said as she grabbed a pillow. “Ugh, I need to get all of this pent up energy out,” she threw the pillow back down and fluffed it down with her fist.

“Well, I have an idea of how you can do tha…” Finn mentioned, walking over to us.

We both looked up at him in wonder.

“You do?” Alexa asked. Finn nodded.

“Yeah, a few ways actually… if you’re up for it,” he said. Alexa and I looked to each other and then back to Finn.

Was this him saying that he was up for it?

Finn looked at me, his teeth grazing his bottom lip as he nodded his head towards Alexa.

Well, there’s my answer.

I bit my bottom lip and looked at Alexa. The little devil had a smirk playing on her lips showing that she knew exactly what Finn was thinking. Just seeing that look on her face sent a pulsing energy through my body and to my core. My primal instinct kicked in. I wanted her and I wanted her now.

I reached over to her, grabbing onto her shirt and pulling her lips to mine. We both let out a sigh of relief the moment our lips touched, showing we both wanted this just as badly. The kiss was soft at first, but the intensity soon began to build. I snaked my hands around the back of her neck as her hands landed on my waist. Our bodies craving more.

Alexa bit my bottom lip, hard, causing me to wince a little and jump back. Finn chuckled from where he now sat on the chair across from us and Alexa just smirked playfully as I ran my tongue over the spot which, sure enough, was now bleeding.

“Oops?” Alexa said, looking up at me innocently with those baby blue eyes that I could barely resist.

“You have no idea what you just started…” I warned, biting my lip.

“Mmm, what did I just start?” she asked playfully.

“You’re about to find out.” I kissed her again, this time more aggressively. Her tongue smoothed over the part she had just bitten. This time, I bit her lip and she pulled back.

“So that’s how you wanna play it?” she smirked. I nodded as her lips crashed into mine once again. I opened my mouth, allowing her tongue to slip inside and we both fought for dominance.

As the kiss deepened, her hands roamed my body. Her hands snuck up under my shirt and she unhooked my bra, discarding it across the room. She pulled away from my lips, leaving me wanting more from her, which was obvious by the wince I made. She just smirked at me, pulling her own shirt over her head. I followed suit, throwing it lazily on the floor as she took off her bra.

Alexa’s lips attached themselves to my neck, where she left a trail of kisses down between my breasts and to one of my nipples, which she took between her teeth, causing a yelp to escape from my lips. She smirked, laughing against my skin.

While her mouth worked on my breasts, I palmed hers in my hands. The harder I squeezed, the more she moaned and the more she moaned, the more I wanted to hear. I took a fist full of her hair and pulled her back slightly so she was looking up at me with curiosity. I could tell she was a little surprised I was taking charge like this - I was a little bit too.

I kissed her lips roughly, sliding my hand down into her jeans. Her panties were soaking wet, just feeling how wet she was made me moan.

“Is this all for me?” I asked, my finger sliding between her folds.

“Mmm, you and Finn,” she moaned. I felt the familiar pulsating sensation between my legs as I brought my fingers to my lips.

“You taste so good…”

Finn let out a groan from where he sat. Alexa and I both looked over at him. He was no longer wearing a shirt and he was rubbing himself through his jeans. Alexa and I shared a look and smirked at each other, then looked back over to Finn. We beckoned him over with our index fingers and he happily came over.

While he came over, Alexa and I both slipped out of our pants and panties.

“Wanna see how good she tastes?” I asked Finn, dipping my fingers into her wet core again and pulling them out.

Finn nodded as Alexa moaned. I brought my fingers to Finn’s lips and he sucked all of the juices off. 

 

“Fantastic,” he smiled.

“You’re way overdressed,” Alexa commented, giggling at Finn. “Our turn to taste you…”

She grabbed him by the button of his pants and undid it with haste. I helped her by undoing the zipper and we both slid his pants down to his knees.

“Impatient lasses, are we?” Finn chuckled, smirking down at the two of us.

“Oh shut up,” I grabbed onto the back of his neck and pulled him into a hungry kiss.

Alexa giggled and pulled his boxers down, causing his dick to spring out. She then grabbed his length in her hand and started pumping. Finn groaned into my mouth and I smirked against his lips. I pulled away to see what she was doing that drove my boyfriend crazy like that. She was licking the tip before sucking on it. She moaned at the taste of his precum and sucked it more.

Finn’s hand balled into a fist in her hair as he groaned, “Fuck, jus’ like tat.” He thrust into her mouth and I bit my lip as I watched her take every inch of him. I never thought I’d get so turned on to watch my best friend and my boyfriend together, but damn was it hot.

I couldn’t help but rub my clit as I watched this scene play out in front of me.

Finn pulled back on Alexa’s hair and her mouth released his dick. “Why don’t ya get a little taste ‘o her,” he said to her, nodding his head in my direction.

A devilish smirk came across Alexa’s face, “I’d love to,” she said as she laid down on her back. She grabbed me by my thighs and pulled me on top of her so I was still facing Finn. Then, I felt her hot breath between my thighs as she licked my slit. “Mmm, I love the way you taste.”

I bit my lip and looked at Finn, who was stroking himself as he watched us. When he noticed me looking at him, he leaned over and kissed my lips, hard. I moaned into his mouth as Alexa’s tongue ran circles around my clit. She alternated between small licks and harsh sucks that would be sure to throw me over the edge.

When she slipped a finger in, I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold out for that long.

“I wanna watch you fuck her…” I mumbled into the kiss, pulling back from him slightly. Finn looked at me in my eyes, I could tell he was searching. He wanted to make sure this was truly what I wanted. “Please…” I bit my lip and moaned as I started moving my hips against Alexa’s mouth. He kissed my lips once more before kneeling on the bed.

“Ya ready?” Finn positioned himself between her legs.

“Fuck yes,” Alexa pulled back to say, before she buried her head between my legs again, this time adding another finger. God, it felt so good.

A smirk fell on Finn’s lips as he slowly slid into her. I could hear and feel the muffled yelp that escaped Alexa’s lips. He pulled out and rammed back into her. I felt Alexa’s body jolt underneath mine and she yelped again. This time she stuck her teeth out and bit my clit ever so slightly.

“Fuck!” I moaned, squirming a little. I felt myself coming closer to the edge. Alexa grabbed onto my thighs and kept me steady as she continued her assault on my clit.

Finn picked up a steady rhythm and I bit my lip as I watched how he moved in and out of her, the concentration on his face drove me wild. I was coming closer and closer to my release. I threw my head back as I rode Alexa’s face, my legs were getting weaker.

Then, I felt a hand wrap around my throat and I looked over at Finn. He must have been able to tell I was close and the second he tightened his grip was the second my body was thrown over the edge. My walls clenched around Alexa’s fingers as I let out a breathless moan. Alexa licked all of my juices as Finn dropped his hand from my throat.

I got off of Alexa, hearing her moans from what Finn was doing to her immediately turned me on again. I knelt next to her and kissed her lips, tasting myself on her tongue. I slid my hand down her stomach and rubbed circles on her clit, still kissing her passionately.

Alexa moaned into my mouth, but I wanted to hear her moan louder. I wanted to see the look on her face when pleasure washed through her body.

“Fuck! I’m close…” Alexa moaned as my lips trailed down her neck. I rubbed faster as Finn put one of her legs over his shoulder, moving his hips faster than before. “Fuck!” she moaned once more and I watched as pleasure rocked her entire body, causing her legs to shake and her eyes to roll back in her head.

Finn slowed down before pulling out. Alexa was breathless and I just wanted to taste her. I slid one finger inside her and licked it all off. “I love the way you taste,” I mused.

“Taste more o’ her…” Finn said, slapping my ass. I giggled and nodded, crawling down to get a taste of her. I started off by licking her hole, earning a moan from her. I felt the bed dip behind me as Finn grabbed onto my waist and pulled my ass up to give him more leverage.

I moaned as Finn slid into me. He didn’t give me any time to adjust and he was quick to set a fast and rough pace. “Fuck, Finn!” I moaned, feeling his hand on the back of my neck as he pushed my face into Alexa’s pussy more. Not that I minded, Finn and I like it rough. He was just going easy on Alexa, although I was pretty sure she would have enjoyed this side of Finn too.

My lips closed around Alexa’s clit as I sucked and licked. Her moans filled my ears as I slid a finger into her dripping pussy. Finn continued to pound into me and I could tell by how sloppy his thrusts were getting that he was close, but holding on as long as he could. He always wanted me to cum first when we were fucking. So, I helped the process along and started rubbing my clit.

I felt Alexa clench around my fingers as her legs began to shake again and she moaned louder than ever, signaling she had met her release. I licked up all of her juices and rubbed my clit faster than before.

Finn must have noticed Alexa was finished because he grabbed my hair and pulled me back so my back was flush against his chest. This new angle was pushing me closer to the edge.

“Fuck, harder!” I moaned. Finn went harder than he’s ever gone before and he pulled back on my hair as I rubbed my clit faster. I was so close, I could feel it coming. Then I came. Harder than I ever have before.

Finn came seconds later and I felt warmth pooling inside of me.

We all collapsed on the bed, with me in between them, all of us breathing hard and trying to catch our breaths.

“Can we do that every time I’m having guy trouble? Because, fuck, that helped a lot…” Alexa sighed.

“Fine, but next time I’m not going easy on you…”

“You better not. I’ll hold you to it.” Alexa snapped.

And I was just smiling like an idiot because damn, that was hot and we were most likely going to be doing it again.


End file.
